Another Self Insert-Wait, Why Are They Here?
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Oh great; I'm going through those self-insert stories you can find around the Internet. Well, at least the trip will be fun and I can earn a happy ending. Wait... . Kurosaki Ichigo? Uzumaki Naruto? Monkey D. Luffy! Why are they here in Remnant with me!


***Claps hands together***

**I'll be honest with you guys! I did not thought this one through! Seriously, it just came to me one day and as I right this I barely thought this thing through. All I got for ya is one original Arc that you saw coming from miles away, a team name (Special thanks to Cure Rider Phoenix for choosing the most suitable name) and the pairings.**

**Oh boy... . The pairings... . I'm not going to be surprise if I see _idiotic_ White Rose and Bumblebee fans that _don't think things through_ and instead just straight up _banging_ on my review section's door because considering who I'm going to pair the girls with... . Eh... Bumblebee fans can be handled (probably) but White Rose? Yeah, nothing remotely similar to White Rose in Ruby's and Weiss's pairing... . At least I think... . Pretty sure there's nothing similar but hey I could be wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Symbolic Joker does not own RWBY, Bleach, Naruto, One Piece and Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff like quotes, terms, moveset, etc from other series and media and the like. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The scenery around Beacon Academy was calm and beautiful, as always. Despite the new First Years arriving today, their presence didn't effect the beauty and calmness of the scenery in any way. In fact, they added to it. Their little chatter just motivated me about what I fight to protect in this World. To be honest, the silence from the last few months had been getting to me. Well, me and my _roommates_. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end, and the freshmen made their way into the Academy.

I supposed I should had to the Amphitheater as well. Still, wasn't something supposed to... ?

***BOOM***

Ah, that's right. Little Red Ruby Rose and her Dust-Powered Sneeze. How could I possibly forgotten about that?

I made my way to the front of the school, and once I got there; I saw Ruby Rose about to get an unfair lecture from the high and noble Weiss Schnee. Even if their rocky relationship got off in a rough start, it will eventually get better. Somewhat. *Sigh* I guess I should correct Weiss anyhow before she accidentally pisses off the wrong person. God knows there's at least three of those type of people in this school... . And they're not exactly the subtle type either... .

Subtle as a flying mallet... . Thank you Danny Phantom, for giving me a good insult!

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss screeched at Ruby.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" An uncomfortable Ruby apologized, poking her fingers as she hoped the mean and pushy girl in front of her would just _stop_.

Picking up the pace... . Don't worry Ruby, it'll all be over soon... . And I probably sounded like some creepy assassin back there, huh?

"Ugh! You complete _dolt_!" Weiss continued to insult the poor girl. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Geez, you can tell she's younger then you and yet this was how you treat her? Ugh... can't really imagine how scary you can be when you finally become an adult... . I'll feel sorry for anybody who's dumb enough to incur your wrath.

"Yes. Yes she is." I interrupted her little 'lecture', causing both girls to turn their attention to me. And now the little Snow White's ice blue eyes were boring a hole into me, but I managed to stay strong. I gotten worse from a certain Strawberry... . And a Fishcake. But Strawberry's was worst.

"You know Snow White; if Dust is so volatile, why are you carrying it in unmarked cases? I thought that was a complete breach of safety?" I questioned. A certain Goodwitch had dragged me and three others sharing my situation for tutoring classes so we know how Remnant works. I was the only one out of the group who had the least complaints. Hell, one of the reasons I had complaints in the first place was because she_ dragged me out of the bathroom once_. Seriously, what the hell Glynda?!

Anyway, the Schnee Heiress had no reply for me, opting to stay silent seeing that I had more to say.

"By the way, you did noticed that you were shaking that vial in front of Little Red's pretty little face, right?" I asked, folding my arms as Ruby blushed a little bit at being called 'pretty'. Oh come on Ruby! You're 15! A 'pretty' comment was enough to make you blush? Surely some other guys had asked you out before this? ... Then again considering how tough her sister is and judging by their conversation about their father; I guess I shouldn't be surprise if she never even had a single boyfriend. "I know for sure _that's_ a breach of safety. So maybe you should spend less time scolding nervous girls on their first day at a new school and more time taking _proper_ care of your belongings... ." I put an emphasis on 'proper' as an insult to injury.

Ruby merely stared at me in silent awe as Weiss merely gave me one of the fierce glares I have ever seen. She even had Strawberry beat, but not Glynda. Oh... I don't anybody can beat Glynda in the 'Glare' department... . Still, if looks could kill; Weiss would've definitely had my corpse laying in front of her.

***SHING***

Ruby was shocked at what happened next. How could she not? Weiss had actually drawn her sword, Myrtenaster, from her waist (Why the Hell she doesn't have a sheath like Blake I don't know) and pointed it at my neck. "... . How immature." Was my only response. I know she wouldn't kill me. Ozpin would expelled her if that happened and Weiss would've brought shame to her family name and that is something she could not do.

Especially since it _definitely_ concerned her own well being.

"'Immature'... ? 'Immature'?!" WARNING! WARNING! FURIOUS TSUNDERE THIRSTING FOR BLOOD! "You dare to think that this is _my_ fault?! You think you can just come up here and say that sort of thing to me?!"

"... Considering what you were doing was wrong: Yeah." I made it worst for myself and she dangerously had Myrtenaster's tip touch my throat in response.

"You're lucky you're a Beacon student like me, or I would cut you down where you stand!"

I sighed at that, grabbing Myrtenaster's tip between my fingers before gently putting them away from my throat. "So the princess is angry." I noted, confusing the two girls. "Has that 'anger' turned into 'hate'? Then go ahead. Hate me all you want. I can take it. ... I have to... ." ... . ... Strawberry and Fishcake hates me. How could they not? They came to the wrong conclusion after I told them my origins. Honestly? I wouldn't even cared much if they _died_ back then. It wasn't like we were going to meet face to face, were one of my thoughts. But now... .

"Ahem." A different voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head (with the girls following) to find a girl around our age with amber cat-like eyes and wavy black hair that had a black bow on it which hid her most obvious heritage. I immediately recognize her when I saw her.

Blake Belladonna... . Right on cue too... .

"It's heiress, actually." Blake corrected me, though her eyes shown curiosity at my statement. I thought you of people would know that curiosity killed the cat, Blake. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake continued to explain for all of us, fully unaware of my thoughts. I wonder if anybody in this school has a Semblance that can read thoughts? That would be dangerous... .

Weiss, finally putting Myrtenaster away, put on a look of smugness as somebody realized who she was and how important it was to stay on her good side. Those high and noble types were _pathetic_. All you had to do was constantly stroke their ginormous egos and already you would be within their circle of friends. ... Or at least close enough to move in for the kill. Of course, that only applies to the idiotic ones. Smart ones like Kuchiki Byakuya? Yeah, you have to do it the old fashion way.

"Finally, some recognition!" Dammit, I thought my thoughts would tune this conversation out.

"The _same_ company infamous for its controversial labor forces and _questionable _business partners." Blake finished. Weiss's face changed again, back to the pure rage. That's right, I forgot the idiotic nobles were also had their emotions on a revolving door. ... Yeah, considering Weiss isn't Byakuya, I probably should keep Fishcake and Strawberry as far away from her as possible.

No amount of detentions will be able to stop them from trying to kill each other. And I have no doubt they're going to accidentally destroy the school in the process.

*Sigh* ... Why me... ?

Weiss could only sputter as she tried to find a way to insult Blake for revealing that dirty secret of her family company. In the end, she opted to just snatched the vial of Dust that Blake picked up for her and stormed off.

Goody Two Shoes - 1, Jerks - 0

... . Yeah I'm not really that good at coming up with names... .

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after the departing heiress, forgotten until now. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... ." She noted. "So! What's... !" Ruby didn't finish her question, as Blake had already walked off.

"Hn. I'm not the social type too but at least I don't walk off without any warning like that... ." I noted, causing Ruby to turn to me in surprise. Guess she thought I would've just walked off too.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." She said warmly, with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. Guess she remembered I called her 'pretty'... .

I just shrugged in response. "It was the right thing to do. She was treating you unfairly." I looked back at where the heiress had departed, then turned back to Ruby. "Jaden's the name. Nice to meet you." I extended a hand for a handshake, and she shook it.

"Ruby Rose." She introduced herself, not knowing that I already know who she was. I give a smirk (was that another blush I see?), before walking away while putting on my headphones. Though, Ruby didn't seem to want to be left alone and caught up to me. I gave her a smirk to show her I recognize what she wanted, and so we walked towards Beacon.

And then I noticed Jaune.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Our protagonist everyone! Subtle as a flying mallet... .

* * *

"All I'm saying is; motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Since Jaune had joined Ruby and I, we (more like Ruby) had to ask why he had puked on the ship. _Apparently_, Jaune suffered from minor motion sickness, and it was worse whenever he was on a plane. I sympathized with Jaune more then Ruby; mostly because I know of characters like Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kirasagi who had a worser case of motion sickness than Jaune. But hey, Cloud seemed to got over it by Advent Children (since he drives around in Fenrir), so I'm sure Jaune would get over his motion sickness at some point.

Ruby just wish it was now.

"Look, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, already getting tired of this conversation. "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" She explained.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what if I called you 'Crater Face'?" Jaune retorted, a look of faux annoyance on his face. I smirked in amusement as Ruby herself got annoyed at being reminded of the incident.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She defended herself.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune decided to change the topic of conversation by (finally) introducing himself.

I snickered in amused skepticism while Ruby just decided to voice her thoughts. "Do they?" A skeptical Ruby asked.

"They will!" Jaune stuttered as he seemed desperate to convince us that he'll be a ladies man. "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always said…" He trailed off, and then let out a sigh. "Never mind." Jaune said in defeat

Ruby giggled at Jaune's awkwardness, and reached for Crescent Rose to keep the conversation going.

"So... I got this thing." She offered, unfolding her massive scythe and planting the blade into the ground, millimeters from my foot. Normally, a person would jump back and clutch their foot to see if they suffered any accidental injuries. But after the hell I've gone through training here at Beacon? Eh, I just stared at the scythe and saw that it barely touched the tip of my sneakers.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asked in surprise at the unveiling and a bit awestruck as he backed away in case Ruby decided to do a 'demonstration'. I decided to follow his example and backed away from Ruby lest I want some body parts chopped off. I mean, she didn't do it originally but better not to take any chances.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle!" Ruby boasted as she hoisted the scythe into her hands.

"A-wha?" Was the only thing an obviously confused Jaune could say.

"It is also a gun." A deadpan Ruby dumb it down for him as she cocked it to make her point.

"Oh." He simply said, before continuing with a; "That's cool!"

"So what do you two have?" Ruby asked with a giggle.

We both turned to each other, and I gestured for him to start off. We both used swords, but mine was different from common weapons so he'll probably feel down that his weapon wasn't as cool-looking as his new friends.

"Well, I got this sword!" Jaune said, drawing out his longsword from his sheath. Like a child, Ruby said "Oh~" in interest as Jaune continued. "Yeah, and I got a shield too!" Jaune nervously continued as he unclipped his scabbard and unfolded it, transforming into a kite shield, emblazoned with two gold crescents; his symbol. Even I could tell that Weapon Maniac Ruby was excited to see such classic weapons.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield in curiosity. This was a mistake as she caused it to spring shut, to Jaune's surprise. He could only fumble with his weapon, trying to get a good grip on it. I stepped away from him, not wanting to make the problem worse for the poor guy. Finally, Jaune managed to get the malfunctioning weapon under control, and set it back to scabbard mode and clipped it back onto his belt.

"W-Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away... ." A stuttering and nervous Jaune continued to explain, clearly thinking that it wasn't that impressive in comparison.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby felt awkward for pointing that out. Before Jaune could answer, I spoke up.

"Still, it would make it easier to stow it away in a locker or something. Plus, there's the fact you can use the shield as a boomerang-like weapon with enough mastery; making it ricochet off walls so enemies won't see it coming." I explained to them. Jaune and Ruby gave me an awed look, as they most likely imagine Jaune using the shield like Captain America.

"So Jaden, what do you got?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face. I sighed, hoping the nature of my weapon won't scare them off. With a cloud of Darkness, the Soul Eater from Kingdom Hearts was summoned into my hand. But, unlike Riku's version, my Soul Eater was much longer and bigger then his. **(Check out LeonChiroCosplayArt's Deviant Art to get a feel of the size difference from the official Soul Eater)**

"Like Jaune, I wield a sword. Though I have no scabbard to go along with it." I explained, as the two had their jaws hanging open at the weapon's design.

"It's um... cool looking?" Jaune complimented, though I sensed he was weird out by something. Most likely by the Soul Eater's eyes near the hilt. I don't blame him; I'm a bit creeped out by the eyes as well. I swear, that thing _blinked_ at me once!

"Yeah... . Pretty... dark and scary looking." Ruby couldn't help but admit, as a storm cloud formed onto my head. The two quickly start waving in panic as they tried to get rid of my Storm Cloud of Depression. "H-Hey! I'm not saying it's not cool or you have weird tastes or anything... !" Yes, you _are_ practically saying that. But it's _not_ cool? What are you talking about Ruby? It _is_ cool! Still, I guess it's organic look would be a turn off for normal people... . "Where did you get it anyway?"

Great... . The backstory. Well, good thing it's been discussed with. The best lies are the ones that look like cold hard facts. "... It just... appeared into my hand one day." ... What?! It was the truth! The truth is usually a cold hard fact! I just summoned the damn thing into my hand one day!

Ruby and Jaune tilt their heads in confusion at my words. "Weapons... don't appear out of thin air Jaden... ." Jaune told me in a tone that said 'Even I know that!'. ... Truthfully? It hurts since _Jaune_ of all people said it in that tone.

"Well this one did." I rolled my eyes. "Still, should explain the organic look though." I said, before giving the Soul Eater a few test swings before willing it away.

"Is it any good?" Can't blame you for thinking that Ruby. The thing does look like it can snap under a certain amount of pressure.

"Tested it. Not even a Dust-Powered Sneeze can break it." I teased her and she puffed out her cheeks in response.

"Are you guys ever going to let that go?!" Me and Jaune looked at each other, and our response was a big fat; "No." Ruby sighed in exasperation as me and Jaune laughed.

"Still, at least you have the most cool-looking weapon out of the three of us." I appealed to her, and she puffed out her chest in pride before giggling.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in making mine." At this Jaune blinked his eyes in shock as his brain processed what Ruby just said.

"Wait, you _made_ that?!" Jaune asked incredulously, once it got into his head. Ruby nodded in response.

"Of course! All Signal students forge their own weapons. Didn't you made yours?" She asked Jaune, who sighed in response.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." A depressed Jaune admitted as he thought back to... something. Probably how he got into Beacon.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said with a nervous giggle, seeing how depressed Jaune looked. She must be wondering why the guy felt so down all of a sudden. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." An honest Ruby admitted. Not just to cheer Jaune up, but because she actually seemed to like Crocea Mors. Her eyes briefly looked at me, showing that she also meant me as well. I gave a small nod of appreciation in response. The blonde warrior, however, wasn't so convinced by Ruby's words.

"Yeah, the classics… ." I patted him on the back and gave him a small smile, which caused him to gain a smile as well.

"So... why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked me, referring to the 'Crater Face' incident as I will now call it.

"Why not? A wise woman once said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." I shrugged, quoting Jaune's mom. I don't know if she was wise like Tendou Souji's grandmother so... yeah. But Jaune did gasped at my words. Most likely because it was his mother's quote.

"Really?! My mom says the same thing!" The blonde said in surprise. I smirked and raised my hand, which he slapped for a high-five.

"So, um... where are we going?" Ruby finally took note that we're just walking with no direction in mind.

"Uhh, I dunno. I was following you two!" Jaune admitted. Both of them turned to me, and I just sighed in amusement.

"Keep this up, and I'm going to wonder what you guys will do without me... ." I said in amusement. They were obviously a bit offended, if their annoyed yet goodhearted "Hey!" was any indicated. I raised my hands in defeat to calm down. "Come on. I know where the Amphitheater is. That's where we need to go." And with that, I led them to the Amphitheater.

Hopefully, the amount of students in it will be so huge that _they_ won't notice me.

* * *

"Whoa... !" I heard Ruby and Jaune said in awe as we entered the Amphitheater. The amount of students in here were kind of concerning... . There were a lot more then I remembered. ... Then again, I remember them all being silhouettes, and the amount of students in here were probably not only just First Years, but also our Seniors. Yeah, that should explain it.

"Ruby!" Despite the chattering echoing through out the Amphitheater, we can clearly hear Yang Xiao Long calling out to her sister. "Over here! I saved you a spot!" She continued to call out her sister, to the point of waving.

"Oh!" Ruby said in surprise. She probably thought Yang forgotten all about her just as she had forgotten all about Yang. Friends did have the tendency to make your forget about stuff. "Hey, I'll see you guys after the Ceremony!" Ruby told us quickly before running off to Yang.

"Hey wait!" Jaune called out, but he was ignored. "Great... ." Jaune slumped. But then he turned to me. "You're not going to leave too, are you?" Jaune begged with pleading eyes. I sighed before answering.

"Relax Jaune. I know only know one other person here that I can consider a friend like you and Ruby. And honestly? I'm not in the mood dealing with whatever _chaos_ he throws in my face." I told him in an exasperated tone.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief at that. "Thanks... ." Jaune muttered as we made our way deeper into the Amphitheater. "Still, where are we going to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" I know for a fact Pyrrha Nikos was staring at us. I can feel her eyes looking at the back of my skull... . Ugh... so that's how it feels... . Kind of creepy... . And I'm into creepy shit... .

_Hello... !_

You stay dead before I decide to stab you!

_Limp... . The appropriate term is limp._

Whatever! Just stay dead!

_Fine... ! Just get some action sooner or later!_

When I'm married!

... .

... Why am I talking to myself like this... ? Ugh... I guess I should've taken up Glynda's offer on therapy after all... .

"YOU!" I heard Weiss voice shouted, and multiple people (including me and Jaune) stared at the group consisting of Yang, Ruby and Weiss. Weiss had her signature ticked off expression on her face while Ruby was holding onto Yang in fear while Yang herself was holding Ruby bridal style since everything had happened to fast for her to react accordingly.

"Ignore them." I told Jaune, as I stared at the stage. Jaune nervously turned away as well, silently wishing Ruby the best of luck.

"HEY! JADEN!" Oh God why me... ?

I let out a sigh as I tensed my body in preparation. "Hello Luf-ugh!" Despite preparing myself, I was tackled onto the ground by the one and only Monkey D. Luffy, who laughed as he finally found a familiar face. "What did I tell you about tackling everybody you recognize... ?" I deadpanned at him, as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he laughed.

"Sorry about that! But I've been looking for you, Strawberry and Fishcake everywhere!" Luffy said in his signature "I'm still a child at heart and mind" tone.

"Goddamn it you damn Monkey! I told you to stop calling me that!" A familiar voice belonging to an orange-haired Shinigami roared at Luffy.

"My name means 'Maelstrom' dammit! Not 'Fishcake'!" Another familiar voiced roared at Luffy, this one belonging to a blonde Shinobi.

Kurosaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Naruto. The protagonists of Bleach and Naruto, respectively. And the guys who hate my guts because they I thought I summoned them in Remnant to fulfill my 'sick fanfiction fantasies'. *Sigh* I said before, and I'll say it again: F*ck my life, I wish I was dead. (Yes I know that is a lyric of Invincible sung by DeStorm, Ray William Johnson and Chestersee)

"Hello Ichigo, Naruto." I greeted. They'll snap out of their anger... someday. Until then, I'll just be patient and take their crap. The two just snorted and gave me the stink eye.

"Um... ." Jaune let out that he was still here.

"Jaune, meet Monkey D. Luffy, Kurosaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Naruto." I introduced him. "Please note that their family names come first and that their given names come last." I informed him. Ren's name was similar, right? So it's not uncommon in Remnant that some families have the family name come first. "Boys, this is Jaune Arc."

"Don't act like you own us, bastard... ." Naruto muttered. Yeah... it's awkward to see _Naruto_ of all people act so spiteful. But hey, he was forcibly ripped out of his own World and into Remnant, out of the blue. No reason can be found, whatsoever. Even I was a bit spiteful at first. I merely rolled my eyes at Ichigo's and Naruto's childishness. You would think that the Saviors of their respective Worlds would be wise and mature, but _no_. They were actually teenagers with an attitude.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo was at least had enough courtesy to shake Jaune's hand. Though, I noticed Ichigo paused for a second before letting go. He must be used dealing with everybody in the school having their Aura unlocked while Jaune's Aura was still locked... .

"Ahem." We heard Ozpin voice's amplified by the microphone on the stage. There, stood Headmaster Ozpin himself and his second-in-command Glynda Goodwitch. ... Oh shit... . Glynda's is giving us _The Look_. But why?! We didn't argue that much, did we?! She only gives us that look when we disrupt... the... .

Shit, dammit Luffy! You started it by being too loud!

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin stated. Man, he looked like a ghost. Granted, a fan theory was that the reason he was 'off' today was because he didn't have his coffee. But I'm sure there's another official... reason... .

Hold it. My 'Naruto-just-pulled-a-prank' senses are tingling... . I looked at the blonde Shinobi in question who looked like he was struggling not to laugh out loud.

"Dude... I think Ozpin didn't gotten his coffee this morning... ."

"You sure?"

"Come on! Remember last year? He acted just like this!"

... . Goddamn you Naruto.

"To you First Years: You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin began his speech, with a majority of the First Years listening intently to hear what their new Headmaster has to say.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy... ," Whatever they expected to hear, it definitely wasn't that. I noticed that Ichigo and Naruto were now frowning. Gee, I wonder why... ? "... in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to _you_ to take the first step." Now Ichigo and Naruto were looking at Ozpin in a new light. Hn, guess I can't blame them... .

"To all of you Second Years and above; Welcome back." Geez, what a let down that was. I could sense the students wanted more than that, but they knew it's better to not let the man suffer any further since he didn't have his coffee today. Ozpin walked off, with Glynda approaching the microphone.

"To all non-First Years, you have already been assigned your teams since your first year at this prestigious academy. So you are to head towards the dorms so your team may be assigned to a new room." Glynda began by shooing off the Seniors. They all silently left as they heard what to do before. Or in the Third and Fourth Years' case; they already did it before. Glynda continued once the last Senior left. "To you First Years; you will gather at the Ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your Initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Whew... she let us of the hook... .

This time... . Ugh... .

* * *

"It's like a _big~_ slumber party!" Yang grinned towards her sister as all the First Years had gathered at the Ballroom in preparation for their bedtime.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though... ." Ruby noted as she wrote in a book with a red leather cover that had her symbol on it.

"I know I do... ." Yang stated before she purred at all the hunks in the room. One of them had noticed and flex his muscles for her, but then Jaune came in with his blue pajamas and matching bunny slippers... . Yang immediately dropped the flirty smile on her face when Jaune noticed her. "Errgh... ."

"Hahaha!" Laughter echoed around the Ballroom, causing everyone to stare at a specific groups of boys. "What are you? Five?! Why are you wearing that?!" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh when he saw the dopey looking hat Naruto was wearing. It resemble the red hats you wear on Christmas, though his was black and had cartoonish eyes on the front, a big puffy black nose and buck teeth. Naruto was understandably upset at being laughed at responded:

"Shut up! This hat is awesome!"

The majority of the Ballroom population had one similar thought; '_Weak comeback... ._'

Yang decided to ignore the two boys, though made note of the muscles on Ichigo's body. His shirt and boxers didn't really cover them up well unlike Naruto's pajamas. '_Mama likes... ._' She purred to herself before turning her attention to Ruby's book. "What's that?" She asked her little sister, who too had decided ignore the two boys.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby answered, referring to her friends from her old Academy. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and now things are going... ."

Ruby wasn't able to finish her sentence as Yang interrupted her. "Aw... , that's so _cu~te_!" Yang teased her little sister, only to get a pillow to the face as a result.

"Shut up!" Ruby didn't appreciate the teasing, at all. "I didn't get to take my friends to school. It's _weird_ not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune and Jaden?" Yang brought up the two boys to the conversation, remembering Ruby introducing them earlier today. It helped that they accidentally caused a small ruckus in the Amphitheater like Weiss did. "They're... nice." Yang awkwardly complimented, remembering what Ruby told her about Jaden's weapon. Sounded creepy, but the owner was nice enough. Though unfortunately he was later dragged away by his other _friends_, if you could call them that. Only that Monkey Boy, Luffy if she remembered correctly, seemed to actually be friends with Jaden while the other two were unwilling acquaintances.

Then there was Jaune.

"There you go! Plus two friends!" Yang grinned. "That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend... ." Ruby noted as she turned around and lay down on the sleeping bag that the school had graciously supplied to the First Years for tonight. "Down to one." At this Ruby wondered who this 'one' was. Was it Jaune? Or was it Jaden? '_Hm... well Jaune is nice, though a bit awkward and goofy._' Ruby thought back to an incident earlier today that was better left unmentioned. '_But Jaden seems like the kind of guy that knows what he's doing, and even if he's sword looks kinda weird it's still cool!_' In the end, Ruby couldn't choose between the two boys and was spared from hurting her brain any further when Yang spoke up.

"There's no such thing as a negative friend! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang was amused at Ruby's choice of words, and gotten Ruby's Corgi Pillow shaped after a dog thrown into her face as a response. Despite getting pillows thrown into her face, it didn't deterred Yang from giving her little sister some advice. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby pondered on her sister's words, though didn't have to ponder long when she and Yang heard someone lighting a match. Getting up, Ruby looked at the direction of the new source of light, with Yang following. There sat Blake Belladonna, wearing what seems to be a black yukata and reading a book with a brown leather cover, with a lit candelabra on a table next to her to provide better lighting for her to read.

"That girl... ." Ruby muttered as she recognized Blake from when Weiss snapped at her.

"You know her?" Yang turned her attention to Ruby for a brief moment.

"Not really." Ruby answered. "She saw what happened earlier this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang noted with a grin before she got up from her sleeping bag and pulled Ruby off hers. Ruby expectedly complained at getting pulled into something she didn't want to do, but that didn't stop Yang from marching towards Blake. Blake herself heard the commotion, and moved her book down just a bit so her eyes were above the pages and see what's happening around her. "_Hello~!_" Yang sang with a wave as she continued to drag Ruby. "I believe you two may know each other?" It was by this point Yang finally let go of Ruby, who grumbled at what Yang had done.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake recognized Ruby, though realized that her words had caused Ruby to enter a brief state of annoyance. If she remembered correctly, there was that interesting boy who came to her defense. He most likely teased her for what happened earlier this morning, so that should explain the brief annoyed look on her face.

"Uh yeah... ." Ruby sighed as she realized that everyone who knows about the incident would at least call her 'The Girl That Exploded' or 'Crater Face' once in their lifetimes. "My name's Ruby!" She reached out for a handshake, though Blake didn't accept the gesture which left Ruby hanging her hand awkwardly in the air. She rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner in response. "But you can call me 'Crate'-uh... ." Ruby caught herself before she could tell Blake to call her 'Crater Face' of all things. She cursed Jaden and Jaune in her mind, because they constantly teased her about the incident!

'_Oh... when I get my hands on those two... ._' Ruby resisted the urge to puff out her cheeks. She was in the middle of a conversation after all. She opted to nervously laugh as she corrected herself. "Actually you can just call me Ruby... ."

"... Okay." Like a master, Blake gave no indication of what she felt of the introduction. Though the girl realized that her tone had a bare hint of amusement in it. It had been a while since she had a laugh, so she guessed that's why she almost messed up her emotional training.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me!"

Both sisters whispered to each other at the spectacular failure of Ruby's introduction to Blake. At Ruby's quite harsh request, Yang stepped in. "So... what's your name?" Yang asked with a smile while Ruby forced herself to grin with her eyes closed.

Blake let out an exasperated sigh. They obviously saw she was trying to read, so she wondered why they didn't leave her alone. '_Probably one of those people_.' Blake concluded. The sisters were unaware of her thoughts, and instead heard Blake answering their question with her first name.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" Yang clarified. "... I like your bow!" Yang figured she could start off a conversation by complementing Blake's appearance. Blake merely gave out a swift "Thanks" in response. "It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang messed up at the end, as she never seen that type of pajamas in her life.

"Right... ." Blake merely drew out the words to show her skepticism, her eyes not drawn away from her book.

The two sisters awkwardly chuckled as they wondered what it took for the girl in front of them to have an actual conversation with them. "Nice night, don't you think?" Yang was persistent.

Having enough, Blake decided to subtly make her point. "Yes, it's quite lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake pointed out, though she could tell by the looks on the sisters' faces that they didn't get the point. "That I will continue to read." Still didn't get it. "As soon as you leave." Blake briefly wondered if she had to be blunt to make her point across.

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Yang told Ruby, unaware that Blake whispered a quiet "Finally" to herself.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked a question Blake didn't thought she would hear from the younger girl, to the point that Blake thought she misheard what Ruby said. "Your book." Ruby pointed out. "Does it have a name?" Blake could tell the black with red accents haired girl was genuinely curious with what Blake was reading.

"W-Well... ," Blake stuttered, as nobody seemed to be that interested in books these days. "... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting control over his body." Blake explained, with the group unaware that a certain orange-haired Shinigami had just let out a quiet sneeze and felt that somebody was talking about him.

"Oh yeah? That's... real lovely... ." Yang's tone was enough to convince Blake that she found the story anything _but_ lovely. Ruby however, stepped forward as she found common ground with the girl sitting in front of her.

"I love books." The 15 year old admitted. "Yang used to read me every night before bed." Ruby explained, as she fondly remembered the times with a more innocent Yang Xiao Long. "Stories of Heroes and Monsters... . They're one of the reasons why I want to be a Huntress."

With an interested chuckle, Blake replied; "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby didn't know it, but Blake was quite surprised with her answer. People rarely have such innocent and noble dreams these days after all. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those Heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Again, the group were unaware that Kurosaki Ichigo had once again sneezed as he felt someone talking about him, though he wasn't the only who shared that feeling as Naruto, Luffy and Jaden also felt it and sneezed in response.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Seeing such innocence in Ruby caused Blake to put down her book with a smile, which quickly turned into a small frown as she thought back to the harshness of reality. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail." Blake told Ruby, to give a rope of hope that can salvage whatever's left of Ruby's innocence in the future.

Ruby merely shrugged, but didn't lose the smile on her face. "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." The two smile at Ruby's words, though the moment was ruined by Yang.

"Oh... ! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang stated as she moved in and successfully hugged Ruby, who expectedly struggled in response.

"Cut it out!" Ruby warned before she punched Yang in the face and the two got into a big ball of violence, with cat noises coming out of nowhere for some odd reason.

Despite this, Blake was completely unfazed by the fight. Though she did wanted them to leave so she can go back to her book. "Well, Ruby and Yang, it's been pleasure to... ." Blake was unable to finish as a certain white haired crabby girl with a scar trailing on her left eye stormed towards their group.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Weiss snapped at them. "Don't you realize some of us trying to sleep?!" Weiss was fully aware that she was merely speaking for only a few students in the Ballroom as a majority of them wanted to stay up late. For the boys, it's to show off their no longer concealed muscles to the girls. For the girls, it was to gossip about the latest news and talk about any boys in the room that managed to gain their attention. But then Weiss noticed Ruby, with Yang noticing Weiss.

"Oh no not you again!" Both girls exclaimed at the exact same time, causing Ruby to shush them with her finger over her mouth and all.

"Guys, she's right! People tried to sleep!" Ruby tried to diffuse the situation before it gets too out of hand.

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side." Weiss remarked.

"I was always on your side!" An offended Ruby stated.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang, in OverProtective Sister Mode, snapped at Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss declared.

Neither girls noticed that Blake rolled her eyes as she noticed that she won't be able to read her book anytime soon. So she decided to put it down and get some shut eye. As such, Blake picked up her candelabra and blew it out. What she didn't expect however, was the lights in the Ballroom going out as well.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"WHY ARE THE LIGHTS OUT?!"

"OOFFFF! OW... !"

"UGH! WHO DROPPED ON ME?!"

"EEEEKKKKK! SOMEBODY JUST GROPED ME!"

"Sorry, that was me!"

"PERVERT!"

***SLAP***

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT?!"

"WE'LL CHILL OUT WHEN THE LIGHTS COME BACK ON!"

"YEAH!"

"OH SO YOU ALL CAN AGREE ON GANGING UP ON ME BUT YOU CAN'T CALM THE HELL DOWN?!"

The panicked students were completely unaware that one Uzumaki Naruto had a grin on his face that signaled the fact that he just completed a prank. Now if only he could find a way to stop the other students from stepping on him without anyone noticing... .

* * *

**Did you guys noticed that Weiss's hair model seem to be in two different and kinda clashing shades of white? I'm talking about her fringes and the hair on the back on the head. It's _very_ noticeable during the Night Time/Ballroom/Pajamas scene in The Shining Beacon Part II. Really clashes with each other but not to the point where you notice at first glance. At least it clashes to me. If it doesn't for you, good for you. You won't be glaring at the screen for something small like color differences.**

**Anyway, I hope you find the first chapter interesting enough to follow this story! Please leave a review! Your criticisms would be appreciated! Because let's face it; I suck. This story could've been written a lot better. Yada yada yada. But seriously; leave a review.**


End file.
